


Happy Halloween

by lilywafiq



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jack surprises Gibbs in the office late on Halloween night





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween really isn't a thing here in Aus, but I couldn't resist a chance for Jack to dress up for Gibbs

Gibbs always knew when she was around. There was something about the way she moved and her presence that made him hyper aware of her, no matter where she was. He could be sitting at his desk, and as soon as she appeared on the mezzanine, he’d know. He’d look up and invariably find her watching him. At first it had unnerved him a little — it had been a long time since a woman had such an effect of him — but now, after two years of knowing her, Gibbs had come to enjoy the feeling. She was his perfect match, and he was unsurprised to find himself falling for her. He’d fought it at first, obviously, but then she’d wormed her way into his heart, and into his bed, and he realised there was no stopping her.

Gibbs faltered, his pen coming to a halt over his notebook as he felt her presence appear in the squad room. He briefly wondered why, she’d been invited to a Halloween party and he assumed he wouldn’t see her again until the next day. But then he looked up, and realised her intentions.

She was dressed up, it was Halloween after all, but she certainly wasn’t wearing anything Gibbs might have expected. There she was, standing in front of his desk, dressed head to toe in her Army dress uniform.

“Lieutenant,” Gibbs said, putting his pen down.

“Gunny,” she replied.

“This is a surprise,” Gibbs said, indicating her uniform.

“Well, I figured Halloween was a good enough excuse to pull this out of storage.” Jack ran a hand over her skirt, trying to smooth out a small wrinkle. “It went over well at the party, so many ‘you look like a real officer!’ comments.”

Gibbs let out a chuckle. “Little do they know.”

“When you tell people you’re NCIS they certainly don’t expect you to be former Army.” Jack agreed, perching herself on the edge of Gibbs’ desk.

“So why aren’t you still there?” Gibbs asked, slightly distracted by the view of Jack’s stockinged legs.

“It’s late, Gibbs. And it’s a work night.”

“Leon gave us the morning off.”

“And you weren’t there.”

Gibbs tore his eyes off her legs and looked up at her face. There was a twinkle in her eyes and he knew he’d been caught.

“Socialising can be exhausting, and while I like having the opportunity to wear my uniform on occasion, eventually the questions start getting a little too specific.” Jack reached out and grabbed one of Gibbs’ hands, dragging it back towards her and laying it on her thigh where her skirt was riding up.

Gibbs’ breath hitched in his throat and he tightened his fingers slightly, feeling the warmth of her beneath her stockings. Outwardly, Jack showed no sign of noticing, and Gibbs wondered what game she was playing.

“So I figured you’d still be here and decided to stop by and see if there was anything I could do to help.” Jack still had her hand over Gibbs’, and shifted it, encouraging Gibbs to slide his hand upwards and around to her inner thigh. 

Gibbs swallowed hard, but made no move to stop Jack, despite all the danger signs flashing in his head. Doing this here, in the squad room, was a dangerous game. But like Jack had said, it was late. Gibbs knew that they were the only people in this part of the building, and he was powerless to stop Jack when she wanted him.

“So, do you need any help, Gibbs?” Jack’s voice cut through his thoughts, as crisp and level as it usually was. “I know you wrapped the case yesterday, but I’m assuming you’re not satisfied if you’re still working at 11pm on Halloween.” She pushed Gibbs’ hand further, and he ghosted his fingers across the front of her panties. She barely flinched.

“Just finishing up the paperwork,” Gibbs replied, pressing his fingers a little closer to her clothed centre. “You know how it is.”

“Hmm, and here I was thinking it was just an excuse to get out of going to this party with me.” Jack shifted slightly, spreading her legs a little to give Gibbs some room.

“Nothing to do with you, Jack,” Gibbs said, moving his hand up to hook his fingers in the waistband of her stockings. “Just not the partying type.”

Jack leant back, planting one hand on Gibbs’ desk behind her. “A shame, really. It was fun. So many good looking guys all eager to talk to me…”

Gibbs growled, and pulled his hand away from Jack, instead standing up and grabbing her hand. He tugged her off his desk, and pushed her towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?” she asked, sounding breathless for the first time that night.

“Your office,” Gibbs replied, his hand settling on her lower back as he encouraged her to move.

“Oh?”

“More privacy.”

That was only partly true. Gibbs knew that if he let things go too far in the squad room, he’d never be able to work there again without imagining her. Her office, however, was so her that he’d already imagined so many ways of having her there, and he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity.

They were silent until they made it to Jack’s office, and Gibbs closed the door behind them before turning to face Jack. She stood in the middle of the room, her brown eyes darker than usual, watching as he stalked towards her.

He stopped in front of her, and took notice of the way she was standing. At some point she’d come to attention, her posture perfect, her chin thrust forward slightly. Gibbs caught her eye, and her intention, and came to attention in front of her, waiting.

“Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs,” she said.

“Lieutenant Sloane.”

“At ease, gunny.”

Gibbs slipped easily from standing at attention to standing at ease, his arms coming to rest behind him and his feet slightly apart. He stared straight ahead as Jack circled around him. He was aware of every move she made, and when she stood back in front of him he caught her eye and twitched his lips in the barest hint of a smile. This was a game they sometimes played, letting their military ranks take over, giving her all the power, but they also knew each other’s tells, and knew what to do to stop or start.

Gibbs could see Jack’s acknowledgement in the slight smile she gave him in return, before her face returned to its impassive mask.

“On the couch, gunny,” Jack ordered, stepping aside so that Gibbs could move to the couch.

He sat down, perched on the edge, and waited. He watched as Jack slid her hands under her skirt, and rolled down her stockings. Gibbs’ mouth watered slightly at the sight of the milky skin of her thighs before her skirt was back in place, and he could feel himself starting to get hard in response to the charged atmosphere of the room.

Jack kicked off her shoes, and then her stockings, letting them fall beside her on the floor before she closed the distance between herself and Gibbs. 

Gibbs’ eyes never left hers as she straddled him on the couch, and he fought the urge to bring his hands to her hips. He knew the rules, if he did, she would stop. 

With her eyes still on his, Jack leant down and sealed her mouth over his, kissing him all too briefly before she pulled away. Gibbs tried to follow her with his mouth, needing more, but she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back into the couch.

“I have a better use for that mouth,” Jack said, before she hiked her skirt up and stood up on the couch, bringing her centre towards Gibbs’ face.

Gibbs moaned as he caught on, and he brought his hands up, curling them around the backs of her thighs to bring her into contact with his mouth. He buried his face against her still clothed centre, smelling her through her panties. She was wet already, and he couldn’t blame her, his cock was starting to strain against his pants, and it took all of his self control not to throw her down on the couch and bury himself inside of her.

But Gibbs was a Marine. He was good at following orders. And this order? He was glad to fulfil. He mouthed at Jack’s centre over her panties, and he could feel her getting worked up. He could taste her, smell her, feel her, and Jack shuddered slightly against him, bringing her own hand down to tug her panties aside to let Gibbs get to her bare flesh.

Gibbs’ tongue was on her in a flash, he would never get tired of this. He ran his tongue over her clit, smirking a little as he heard her gasp, before licking over her core and pressing his tongue inside her. He’d always loved going down on a woman, but with Jack it was something truly special. She was so responsive, so unencumbered by modesty. She knew what she wanted, and had no problems in demanding it.

Gibbs shifted one hand from its position on Jack’s thigh so he could press a finger inside her while he continued to work her clit with his tongue. He knew her body well, and knew exactly what she needed, and before long she was quivering around him, her breathy moans filling her office. He felt as she came around him, her inner walls clenching around his fingers, and her legs started to give way. Gibbs caught her easily, lowering her down onto her back on the couch. He pressed his hips against hers, hoping to relieve some pressure, but he waited, waited for her to recover and waited for his next orders.

When Jack opened her eyes, and smiled sweetly at Gibbs, he knew he was a goner. He was in love with her. He smiled back at her, not even worried by his realisation. He might dwell on it later, but for now, he loved her and that was okay.

“What’s on your mind?” Jack asked, side eyeing him slightly.

Gibbs schooled his features back to their usual neutral expression. “Just waiting for my next order, ma’am.”

That got Jack’s attention, and lust clouded her face again, and Gibbs wondered what he was in for this time.

“I want you to fuck me, hard and fast from behind.” Jack slipped out from under him, and stood by the couch. “We’ve only got a few minutes, gunny, make it count.”

Gibbs briefly wondered if Jack had ever had a fling with anyone under her command, but dismissed it just as fast as he’d considered it. Jack was a professional, and he had no doubts that she could separate her work and personal lives. 

Except with him, it seemed. Every day they came a little closer to blurring those lines, and Gibbs sometimes wondered in burning Rule 12 had been a good idea.

“Come on, gunny,” Jack was getting impatient at his inaction, so Gibbs was off the couch in a second.

“Well, then, lieutenant, where do you want to do this?”

Jack glanced around the room, before her gaze settled on her desk, and Gibbs knew he’d never be able to look at this office the same way again. Jack wasted no time in clearing some space on her desk so she could bend over it, eagerly pushing her butt back against Gibbs’ hips as he bridged the gap between them. 

Gibbs ran his hands up the outside of Jack’s thighs, pushing her skirt up over her hips, and then yanking her panties down. Jack stepped out of them, and Gibbs kicked them aside, not caring where they went. He had his pants unzipped and his cock out in record time, and was pressing into her slowly, their moans filling the room.

“Yes, Gibbs,” Jack breathed. “I’ve been thinking about this all night.”

Gibbs groaned against the back of her neck as he moulded himself around her. He brought his hands up under her, roughly grabbing her breasts over the shirt of her uniform. He wanted more access, but this wasn’t about that. This was about a quick and hard fuck, and what he assumed was fulfilling one of Jack’s fantasies.

There was definitely something extra erotic about fucking Jack in her Army uniform in her office, and Gibbs knew he’d file this away for any time he needed some release while he was alone.

He was ruthless as he fucked her, he felt as though he wanted to climb into her skin, wanted to be a part of her forever, and some of that energy must have rubbed off on Jack. She was coming around him in moments, faster than she normally would, crying out his name as her muscles seized around him.

Gibbs tried to hold on, wanted to make this last, but the way she felt around him, and the way his name was falling from her lips was all it took. He spilled himself inside her, his hips losing their rhythm as they pressed against her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Gibbs finally pulled away, his now soft cock slipping from her and their combined juices following. Jack was breathing heavily, her desk the only thing stopping her from sliding onto the floor, and Gibbs helped her up and sat her down on the couch.

“Have I ever told you how glad I am you have a couch in your office?” he asked as he flopped down beside her. He stuffed himself back into his pants and pulled up his fly but didn’t bother tucking in his shirt. 

“I always knew it’d come in handy,” Jack replied, her voice husky. “Though I didn’t realise how handy until I met you.”

Gibbs smirked over at her. “Never wanted to fully make use of it before?”

Jack rolled her eyes. “You know there’s never been anyone like you before.”

Gibbs hummed in contentment. They’d shared with each other about some past loves and relationships, but it still made his happy to hear that he was special. 

Jack glanced down at Gibbs’ watch. “Wanna head home?”

Home. That sounded good. It warmed his heart whenever she referred to his house as ‘home’. One of these days he hoped she’d agree to actually move in.

“Hey, Jack?” He wanted to tell her. Wanted her to know how he felt.

“Yeah?”

Gibbs took a moment. 

“What is it, Gibbs?” Her brown eyes were big, imploring, overwhelming. 

Gibbs just smiled instead, and settled on something easier. “Happy Halloween.”

Jack’s smile in return was all Gibbs needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
